A Journey Back Home
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ishida accompanies Ichigo on a train journey. On the way back, things get a little too much for the Quincy, is he about to blow the cover on his biggest secret? IchiIshi. NO LIKE SHOUNEN-AI, NO READ.


Hi! How are you all? So this is a random story I found :') one of my faves.

Listen to: Travel – Nightmare. My FAVORITE Japanese band… ever!

Dedicated to: All of my readers and reviewers, you're all so amazing :D

I do not own Bleach. If I did, it'd probably full of romance. It'd be like Junjou but with Bleach chars. Ichigo and Ishida like Misaki and Usagi. Wow. XD

Enjoy :D

Ishida stepped on to the train, Ichigo trailing after him. This was odd, since Ichigo was the one who was supposed to be leading, since he was the one on the journey, yet Ishida took lead. Another odd thing was that Ichigo let him. Ishida sat in the seat closest to the window, placing his luggage down on the seat next to him. Ichigo sat infront of him, facing him. The place they were in had four seats facing each other with a little table between them. Ishida sighed, pushed up his glasses and gazed out of the window. The train hadn't left the station yet, but still the sight was more appealing than the orange-haired shinigami infront of him. Well, that was a little lie, of course it wasn't more appealing but Ishida still hadn't come to face the fact that he was attracted to him.

"Thanks for coming, Ishida." Ichigo murmured, leaning forward and smiling a really odd smile. Ishida connect their gazes, raising a single eyebrow. He turned back to the window and pushed his glasses up again.

"It was nothing." Ishida stated simply, leaning his porcelain cheek on his china doll-like fingers. Though Ishida acted cool, it took him all of his strength not to gaze at the boy with wide eyes of admiration. Ishida still hated that he'd questioned himself about Ichigo, but he hated more that he knew it was true but didn't want to admit it. _'It is what a Quincy would have done' _he always told himself. But what was better, looking after your pride or your heart? Ishida always shook that question from his head. The train had left the station a few moments ago and was starting to get quicker. As Ishida watched the trees and people whiz by, he felt something on his leg. He glanced down, and no quicker than he had looked down; he glared back up at Ichigo. "Kurosaki... could you remove your feet from my thighs?" He asked, though a small hint of threat tainted his voice. Ichigo smirked.

"...No." He stated, raising an eyebrow; challenging him. Ishida gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed on the annoying boy infront of him. Ishida closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up for the third time.

"Fine." Ishida muttered, grabbing the handles of his bag and pushing it across the table to Ichigo. "Stand up." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, confused. "Now." Ichigo complied and Ishida pushed his bag where Ichigo was sitting. "Now sit here and place your lower limbs somewhere away from me." Ishida slapped the seat next to him, feeling slightly annoyed. Ichigo did as he was told, which was rather odd. He elevated his legs on the chair infront of him. Ishida watched him fold his arms and snapped his head back to the window. They had just gone underneath a tunnel so the windows were all black. Ishida stared at his own reflection, trying to ignore he could see Ichigo looking at him.

"No way! Cool!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at something by Ishida's leg. Ishida ripped his eyes from the ever-interesting window and stared at Ichigo's odd exclamation. "I'm so damn lucky I have my laptop and charger." Ichigo smirked, grabbing his bag. Deciding what Ichigo had to say was not of interest; Ishida's gaze returned to the window just in time to see the beautiful Sakura Trees loose their petals from the speed of the train. Ishida had to purse his lips together to stop the smile sneaking up. There was something about nature that was absolutely beautiful to Ishida. From the colours of the leaves to the way they blow in the wind, nature made Ishida appreciate life for what it was. A feeling of a hand on his thigh startled him out of his window-staring frenzy. "Sorry Ishida, but I want to plug it in." Ishida froze as Ichigo leaned over his thighs, a hand resting on one; the fingers sprawled out. He hated that he could feel the soft, fluffy mane of Ichigo tickling his fingers resting on the other thigh, but he hated that he wanted to feel more, even worse. Ishida watched the boy plug in his laptop charger in to the plug and remained completely frozen until Ichigo had sat up straight and removed his hand. Then his head turned back to the window, cheeks flushing slightly. He didn't understand how something so trivial could make his blood warm. He dropped his gaze to his trembling hands and stared at them in disgust. Why did Ichigo make him feel that way? What made him so... attractive? Ishida sighed and stood, leaning over the table to grab his bag. He pulled a book out and sat back down, feeling the burning stare of Ichigo in his back. Ishida ignored him, opening the first page of his book and leaning in to the back of the chair. "Hey, Ishida..." He heard, but before he could turn to answer the voice, his hair was tucked behind his ear and something was pressing at it. "Listen to this... I think you'll like it; it isn't that heavy." Ishida accidentally placed his hand on Ichigo's pulling the white earphone from his fingers. He stared at the bright brown eyes of the Shinigami and couldn't stop feeling slightly thankful that he'd offered to come along with Ichigo. He plugged the earphone in to his ear and returned back to his book, his heart feeling oddly light.

A few stops later and Ishida was almost at the end of his book. Ishida always knew he was a fast reader, but he never knew he could read a whole novel in the time limit of two hours. Two hours gone but him and Ichigo still weren't at their stop, and though Ishida didn't admit it, it wasn't that bad. Ichigo was being rather, strangely, sweet. Ishida still built that wall around him and hid from Ichigo, ignoring the feelings nudging his heart. Ishida turned the page and took in the last few sentences, a picture forming in his mind. He finally absorbed the last few words and closed the book, his eyes rising to the chair infront of him. He placed the book on the table and folded his arms, gazing, once again, out of the window. They were levitated above a glistening, sparkling, deep blue sea. A form of the sun stared up at Ishida from the sea. It made a smile quirk at the side of his mouth. Ishida's head turned as he heard wheels and rattling roll up the isle. Ichigo must have heard it too, because he looked up from his laptop screen, his mouth pouting slightly. Ishida found that oddly cute. Ichigo must have felt Ishida's gaze tickling the back of his neck, because he snapped his head round and connected their gazes.

"It's the refreshments trolley. You want anythin'?" Ichigo asked, throwing his thumb over his shoulder signaling the trolley.

"I cannot. I did not bring any money." Ishida explained, unable to break from Ichigo's intense stare. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"I'll get it." Ichigo offered, a hand in his pocket. Ishida shook his head, despite feeling rather thirsty, protesting Ichigo's kindness. "Shut up, no. I'm gonna get you something. You like coffee?" Ichigo counted the coins in his hands.

"I... I suppose, but Kurosaki-" Ishida was shut up by a finger on his lips.

"I'm getting it you..." Ichigo purred, weirdly sexily. "Now, how do you like it?" Ishida shivered at how sexy his voice was.

"With milk and one sugar... please." Ishida had to add the 'please', the guy was paying for him despite his objections. Ishida was finally starting to understand why he was so attracted to him. Ichigo grabbed the coffee and paid the guy at the trolley, who rolled off down the isle to another customer. Ichigo handed Ishida the coffee, who took it reluctantly and enveloped the cup in his hands. It radiated warmth, like Ichigo was at that moment. Ishida took a sip, which turned in to a gulp, and glanced back up at the Shinigami, pushing his glasses up. Ichigo chuckled, bowing his head. His orange hair swooshed as he moved. When he looked up, he had the cutest smirk on his face. "What is the matter, Kurosaki?" It came out colder than Ishida had expected it to.

"Um, it's just..." Ichigo extended a limb and wiped something from Ishida's cheek, as he leaned forward. His finger traveled from his top lip to the corner of his mouth. "You... had some froth..." Ichigo was gazing endlessly at Ishida who, despite his heart racing at a thousand beats per second, had frozen. Ichigo had begun to lean forward slowly. Ishida stood and tried to get past Ichigo, cursing himself that he still continues to lie to himself. "I-Ishida?" Ishida couldn't look at him; he didn't want him to see him at his weakest. He was so close to breaking his cover.

"I am just going to the bathroom, Kurosaki." Ishida murmured, assuring Ichigo nothing was wrong, even though there was. Ishida got inside the small cubical and stood by the sink, staring in the mirror at his reflection. He sighed, annoyed, took his glasses off and turned on the tap. He ran his hands under the water and patted it on his face, hoping it would bring his temperature down.

When Ishida had returned, he watched the trees disappear along the track, out of the window. Although he had drowned his face with cold water, he was feeling rather hot and sleepy. The problem was that Ishida hated sleeping on public, or any, transport. But Ishida felt at ease next to Ichigo, despite what happened. He felt he could sleep next to him. He shut his eyes for a second, the side of his head falling to rest on the window. It was quite uncomfortable, but Ishida felt relaxed.

"You okay, Ishida?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward to gaze at his face leaning on the window. Ishida peered from one eye and then closed it again.

"I am exhausted, Kurosaki, after a journey covering such a distance." Ishida murmured, sighing slightly and shifting. He didn't expect Ichigo to grab his arm and pull his body to lean on his.

"You looked a little uncomfortable. Lean on me." Ichigo had this weird tone to his voice. It was soft and sweet. Ishida had only heard him use it on his sisters. Ishida tried to pull away, feeling his heart throw itself against his chest, violently. It always happened whenever he was near the Shinigami. Ichigo held Ishida to him, his arm around his shoulders tight. He cupped Ishida's chin between his finger and thumb and tilted it up. "Just do it... Ishida..." He purred Ishida's name and smiled softly. Ishida felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach twist oddly. Ichigo had released his chin and pressed Ishida's head to his chest. Ichigo pulled off Ishida's glasses and held them in his hand. Ichigo's free hand lay upon Ishida's head and brushed through his locks. As much as Ishida objected, it was quite relaxing. Ishida reluctantly closed his eyes and slithered an arm around Ichigo's waist, enjoying the aftershave and musk aroma of Ichigo.

"Ishida..." Ishida felt his world slowly wake. "Ishida, come on, we're nearly here." Ishida opened an eye and saw the orange blob above him. He opened both eyes, and yawned slightly. "Hey sleepy-head." Ishida tried to stop the smile, but it didn't work. It twitched at the corner of his mouth and grew timidly. Ichigo handed him his glasses and Ishida placed them on his nose, pushing them up like normal. He stared at the odd smile on Ichigo's face. "You sleep all right?"

"I suppose." Ishida murmured, still tired. "Um, Kurosaki..."

"Yeah?" Ichigo began grabbing all of the stuff they took with them, including Ishida's bag.

"Thank you." Ishida turned from Ichigo, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"It was no problem, you kept me warm anyway." Ichigo scratched his head, ruffling his orange mane. "Anyway, sleeping beauty, let's go. We're here." Ichigo stood just as the train pulled at the stop.

"Kurosaki, do not, ever, call me that again." Ishida glared, grabbing his bag from Ichigo, though Ichigo kept a tight hold on it.

"Why not, sleeping beauty? Is it 'cause you're not a beauty?" Ichigo smirked at the glare Ishida was giving him.

"I would rather you kept your mouth shut, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ishida had threat lacing his tone, and the glare wasn't so forgiving either. They walked down the train isle and waited for the doors to open, people following behind.

"I'd rather you kept your seriousness out of this conversation." Ichigo poked Ishida, receiving a rather strange violated look from him.

"Do not touch me in such a way... Shinigami." Ishida spat, looking at Ichigo out of the corners of his eyes. The doors opened and Ishida was the first out, walking ahead of Ichigo, but soon the named boy caught up. He clutched Ishida's waist and leaned in, lips only inches from Ishida's ears.

"I'll touch you where ever... and however... I want... Ishida." Ichigo purred, giving Ishida's waist a quick squeeze. Ishida gasped and covered his mouth with a hand. Ichigo let go and chuckled, continuing to walk on. Ishida froze; the feeling of Ichigo's hands on his hips haunted him like a bad dream. Ishida didn't want to admit it felt good, but he did. He admitted it to himself. He also admitted he thought Ichigo was an extremely good-looking guy... and that he was extremely attracted to him. He just hated the fact Ichigo could do that and not know the torture he was putting Ishida through. Ishida was not having it. He ran to catch up with Ichigo and clutched his wrist. Ichigo stopped and turned round, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yes, sleeping beauty?"

"...That is not fair." Ishida muttered, staring at the floor. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come again?" Ichigo tilted his head. Ishida gazed up in to Ichigo's eyes, his eyes big and shining.

"That is not fair! You cannot... do something like... that... and then just walk off like it was nothing." Ishida had a touch of neediness in his voice, which he hated.

"All I did was hold on to your waist, Ishida." Ichigo still had a smile on his lips, which grew when a blush appeared on Ishida's cheeks. He looked down.

"Yes... well...-" Ichigo cupped his chin between his finger and thumb, and tilted it upwards, his lips inches from Ishida's.

"Now... if I do something like this..." Ichigo leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his tongue softly tracing the lower, quivering lip of Ishida's. He pulled away, still only inches between their once joined lips. "And walked off with out saying that I really like you Ishida, but I was too chicken to admit it, then... then that would be unfair... to both of us." Ichigo smiled and Ishida joined in, turning away to hide his elation. "So you feel the same?" Ishida glanced up, a smirk on his face.

"You will have to do some investigating, Kurosaki..." Ishida began to walk off, followed by Ichigo.

"That's not faaaiiirrr!" Ichigo moaned, like a kid to his mother.

"I think it is. I shall allow you to 'interrogate' me at my house in approximately... five minutes. So do hurry." Ishida smirked and continued to walk, despite feeling his pride sink. But his heart was filled with helium and floating around in his chest, beating rapidly.

**A/N:** Haaaai people. I'm not exactly back, I just found an old story that I wrote… like last year or something :P It's pretty cool. I wrote it while I was on the train to Scotland :D Hope you enjoyed it… J

Reviews make a happy author happy J


End file.
